Kiss
by Reishichi
Summary: It was getting late and Momo really needs to sleep now. But before going to bed... [TodoMomo One-shot]


A pair of tired black orbs glanced over an object on the left side of the table. They stared at it for a good minute until the said object flashed 11:47PM. It was getting late... No, it was late and Momo is way past her curfew. Despite the fact that she is now staying at the UA dorms and despite at the age of 16, Momo was still strictly following a curfew made by her dear mother. Her room would have a symphony of Z's earlier if it weren't for the special exams in Ectoplasm-sensei's class they were supposed to take the day after tomorrow.

Normally, studying wouldn't be this exhausting for the young creation heroine. In fact, studying was one of her forte. She has this innate love for reading and learning. It may be due to her quirk's nature, but still, one cannot rule out that Momo is class 1-A's top 1 during exams.

Yes, Momo is that good. So good that it is really weird to see her so stressed out. She looked so pressured... it's a rare sight.

Momo yawned. Her eyelashes felt so heavy, but her brain just won't let her go to sleep just yet. Nope, not any minute soon.

She glanced back at her desk clock which read 11:49PM. She really needs to sleep now. Nothing was going inside her head anymore. Besides, she just remembered what her mother often tell her about lack of sleep...

As if her seat was on fire, she jerk up and stretched her arms. She thought, "I should drink milk before I go to bed." And that she did. She decided to go to the dorm's kitchen. When she got there she started preparing for her drink. She tried to recreate her mother's blend. A little bit of honey and there, done.

She gingerly grabbed her mug. It was one of those mugs that reveal images when hot water is poured inside. She stared at hers admiringly. Aside from the fact that she made it herself, it had doodle art that reminded of her loved ones.

One of those images were a certain hot and cold hero. Thoughts about him made her face feel like they were on fire. She was so silly all she could do was laugh at herself. She then finishes her drink and decided to head back to her room when she noticed someone at the common areas. Curious, she tiptoed her way there to see who it was. Lo and behold, it was the hot and cold hero himself in flesh.

Momo went closer and saw the boy fast asleep. She scanned the area and noticed the books on the coffee table and on his lap. He was studying... 'How unusual', she thought. 'It's the first time I see Todoroki-san studying outside his room...'

She was so amazed that she didn't notice she sat so near him. She was, apparently, fixated on the boy beside her.

He was wearing a black long sleeve and Momo can't help but admit how hot he was in it. She look at his face. She went closer. So close she could see how long his eyelashes were. And the way his bangs partly covered his face further emphasized his burnt side.

His injury from his childhood…

She felt a sharp pang of sorrow. She wondered how rough it must have been for him and how strong he actually was to be able to survive through that.

But that injury though. She never thought they were ugly. Instead, she found them to be one of his attractive features. No, she wasn't being sadistic or something. She just thought how cool he looked like and... still really handsome.

She wondered if it was still painful or if it continues to haunt him. She hoped those weren't the case. She felt really bad and wished she could do something. Something...

Out of a blue, she found herself kissing his left side. She was so surprised that she made a squeaky noise. And to make matters worse, the recipient of the kiss also woke up.

"Yaoyorozu?" the dual-haired boy asked as he rubbed his sleepiness away.

"A-ah! Todoroki-san, I'm glad you're awake now," the black haired girl blurted out. "I-I have been trying to wake you up. It's getting cold in here. You'll get sick if you continued sleeping here."

The boy just looked at her with his trademark blank expression. No, it wasn't the same. Momo saw something different in Todoroki's eyes at that very moment.

"I see. Thank you." He simply said. He started gathering his reading materials and when Momo was about to excuse herself, he asked her, "What were you doing here this late of the night?"

Momo froze in shock. It was funny because she felt as if she did a grievous crime. "Oh, I went to drink milk because I cannot sleep... And then I saw you here..."

There was an awkward silence and Momo wished either the floor swallows her down at that moment or that she never went down to drink milk in the first place. It didn't help that Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes were staring right through her.

What felt like eternally was actually just a few seconds as Todoroki just nodded, acknowledging what the girl had told him. He got up and walked towards her. Momo felt nervous. She was screaming inside. And if Todoroki could hear her scream, his eardrums might have exploded already.

The boy glanced towards her and bid her good night. She returned the same gesture while telling her heart to calm down. The boy went ahead of her and Momo just watched as he entered the elevator going up to his floor. When he was gone, Momo felt weak on the knees.

That was the most embarrassing and nerve-wracking experience she has ever had. She was so close to being caught and the thought of that happening made her feel mixed emotions. What those emotions were, she can't name them. But one thing is for sure... She's not sleepy anymore.


End file.
